Hermine Granger und das Labyrinth der Gefühle
by RoryElli
Summary: Draco hat einen Auftrag aber wird er ihn durch führen können?
1. Default Chapter

Hermine Granger und das Labyrinth der Gefühle

Epilog:

Du weißt mein Sohn du musst es tun um ein vollwertiger Todesesser zu werden" Lucius Malfoy sah seinen Sohn an, in seinem Blick lag keine Spur von Emotionen. Draco Malfoy nickte nur, eigentlich wollte er kein Todesesser werden, aber was sonst, was hatte ein Malfoy schon für Zukunftsaussichten wenn die halbe Welt dachte man wäre einer seiner Leute. Sein Vater würde ihn nicht verstehen wenn er zugab dass er lieber ein relativ normales Leben führen wollte als ein gesuchter und verhasster Todesesser zu werden.

„ Wenn?" fragte Draco relativ ruhig. „ Hermine Granger" meinte sein Vater kalt und sprach den Namen des Schlammblutes, wie sie sie bezeichneten, schnell aus als wäre er giftig.  
Draco nickte nur und verließ die Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor.  
Er zeigte genau sie wie sein Vater keinerlei Emotionen. Er war auch nicht traurig oder so. Es war nun mal so, er hatte keine Wahl.

Er würde Hermine Granger töten.

1. Kapitel:

Draco stand nun schon eine Weile auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ und dachte an das Gespräch das er vor einer Woche mit seinem Vater geführt hatte. Er musste es tun er hatte ein Jahr Zeit um es hinter sich zubringen.

Hermine betratet schnaufend das Gleis 9 ¾.  
Gerade heute an ihrem ersten Tag, des letzen Schuljahres, hatte sie die Klassenbeste, was zwar nur knapp vor Malfoy war, hatte sie verschlafen.  
Sie stellte schnaufend ihren Koffer auf den Boden und blickte sich um, dabei strich sie sich eine Strähne, ihres geschnittenen braunen Haar, aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Haare waren nur mehr bis zur Schulter lang. Sie blickte auf ihre verzauberte Uhr und sah dass sie noch eine viertel Stunde Zeit hatte. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet und drehte sich um. Sie blickte in zwei eisblaue, graue Augen, die sie musterten. Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich als sie bemerkte wem diese Augen gehörten. Draco Malfoy.

„ Na Granger, wie geht's?" fragte er sie. Wenn Hermine es nicht besser gewusst hätte. Hätte sie geglaubt er wäre nett zu ihr gewesen. Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten und wollte etwas sagen sie öffnete den Mund doch da hörte sie eine andere Stimme „ Hermine" rufen. Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt den sie schon die ganze Zeit mit ihm gehabt hatte und drehte sich um und erkannte Ginny, Ron und Harry auf sie zukommen.  
Sie blickte noch einmal zu Draco und sah dass er noch immer an der Wand lehnte und sie beobachtete. Hermine betrachtete die drei auf sie zukommenden lächelnd. Ginny war die erste die sie erreichte und sie schloss ihre Freundin herzlich in die Arme, dann auch Harry und Ron, als sie Ron umarmte sah sie das Draco seine rechte Augenbraun hochzog.  
„Ist er eifersüchtig?" fragte Hermine sich und löste sich aus der Umarmung.  
„ Na wie waren die Ferien?" fragte Ginny sie. „ Schön,… Erholsam" meinte Hermine und blinzelte zu Draco rüber, Ginny bemerkte das blinzeln und schaute zu Draco, als sie ihn sah grinste sie Hermine an. „ Was ist?" fragte Hermine „ Nichts….. nachher" murmelte Ginny.  
Ron blickte Ginny Stirn runzelnd an.  
Die 4 stiegen schwatzend in den Zug ein. Sie fanden ein Abteil ganz für sich allein und ließen sich dort nieder.  
Als Harry und Ron für kurze Zeit das Abteil verließen um Süßigkeiten zu holen und Ginny aufs WC ging betrat jemand anderes das Abteil.


	2. Draco Malfoy

Hallo Leute!

Danke an alle die meine Story lesen.

Tess Granger: De Mut kann ich gebrauchen gg . Ich weiß ich bin gemein aber das ist eben so .

princess brady : danke schön **knuddel ** du warst die erste.Du hast recht er ist es aber er kommt nicht zum Kaffekränzchen sondern zu was anderem gemeingrins , ließ das Kapitel dann weißt du es gg

Draco Malfoy.

Hermine blickte auf von ihrem Buch das sie gerade las und sah wie Draco Malfoy das Abteil betrat und die Tür hinter sich zuschob. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „ Was willst du?" Fragte Hermine und klappte ihr Buch zu" „ Was denn heute so zickig Granger?" fragte er und lächelte sein Malfoy Lächeln.

„ Wo sind den deine 2 Gorillas?" fragte sie. „ und wo sind deine Anhängsel?" fragte er und stand auf. Auch Hermine stand auf und starrte ihn wütend an. Malfoy blickte zu ihr herunter und musterte sie und lehnte sich langsam zu ihr herunter. Hermine konnte sich nicht rühren und beobachtete mit geweiteten Augen wie Malfoys Lippen ihren immer näher kamen.

Sie konnte sich noch immer nicht Bewegung und spürte im nächsten Augenblick wie seine Lippen ihre berührten. Sie bemerkte nicht mal wie er seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte, sie merkte nur wie seine Zunge um Einlass fragte und sie ihn wirklich gewähren ließ. Sie musste leider zugeben das Malfoy gut küsste und viel davon verstand. Er spielt leicht mit ihrer Zunge. Für einen kurzen Moment ertappte sie sich selber dabei den Kuss zu erwidern doch dann hob sie ihre Hände und schob ihn fest von sich weg das er im nächsten Augenblick auf einen der Bänke saß, doch das hatte Hermine erst nicht mehr mitbekommen denn sie verließ mit Tränen in ihren braunen Augen das Abteil. Sie merkte nicht das sie bei Ron und Harry vorbei rannte und die zwei ihr verwirrt nach blickten. Sie blieb erst stehen als sie das letzte Abteil erreicht hatte, dort setzte sie sich auf einen der Koffer und heulte. Verdammt warum hatte sie Malfoy geküsst, na gut eigentlich hatte Malfoy mich geküsst, verbesserte sie sich selber.

„ Hermine?" unterbrach Ginny als die das Abteil betrat und Hermine weinen sah. „ Was is denn los?" fragte sie und setzte sich zu Hermine." Er….." sie schniefte „ Er hat mich geküsst" murmelte sie als sie sich wieder einiger maßen beruhigt hatte. „ Malfoy?" fragte Ginny. „ Ja aber woher?" fragte Hermine und blickte in Ginnys Augen. „ Na ja ich betrat mit Harry und Ron unser Abteil vorher hatten sie mir noch erzählt das du heulend bei ihnen vorbei gerannt warst und na ja in unserem Abteil stand Malfoy und sah irgendwie geschockt aus als er aber uns bemerkt hatte setzt er wieder sein Malfoy grinsen auf. Als Ron das sah wollte er auf Malfoy losgehen aber Harry und ich konnten ihn davon noch abhalten. Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Hat Ron Malfoy angeschrieen, doch der hat nur lächelnd unser Abteil verlassen, Ron wollte dich suchen gehen aber ich konnte ihn noch überreden selber zu gehen….."

„Danke" unterbrachen Hermine Ginny. „ Komm gehen wir zu ihnen zurück"

Ginny und Hermine deren Augen noch immer rot geschwollen waren, betraten das Abteil. Ron ging gerade auf und ab und Harry beobachtete ihn dabei. „ ….wenn er ihr was angetan hat, dann….." murmelte Ron vor sich hin und bildete eine Faust. „ Mir geht's gut, danke Ron" unterbrach Hermine ihn und ließ sich auf ihren Platz nieder. Ron setzte sich zu ihr „ wirklich?" fragte er. Hermine nickte nur, musste aber ein paar Tränen zurück halten. Ron nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm und jetzt liefen ihr ein paar Tränen über die Wangen.

„ Süß nicht" meinte Harry und blickte auf die beiden. „ ja" sagte Ginny und ließ sich neben ihm nieder am liebsten würde sie jetzt in Harrys Armen liegen, der aber bemerkte das nicht beobachtete nur weiter hin die beiden anderen.

Hermine löste sich von Ron und er strich sanft ihre Tränen von der Wange. „ Was ist passiert, Mine?" fragte er sie noch einmal. „ Nichts" murmelte sie schaute aber weg. „ Verdammt Hermine eben nicht, was ist los?" fragte er noch einmal und schüttelte sie an den Schultern. Als er bemerkte das er ihr wehtat ließ er sie sofort los und sprang auf. „ Verdammt ich will dir doch nur helfen" meinte Ron verzweifelt bevor er das Abteil verließ.

Harry wollte seinem Freund nach doch Ginny hielt ihn an der Hand zurück. „ Glaubst du nicht er geht zu Malfoy?" fragte Harry Ginny erstaunt. „ Ich glaub nicht das er das macht. Hoff ich zumindest" meinte Ginny und schaute aus dem Fenster. Harry ließ sich wieder neben ihr nieder.

Hermine blickte traurig aus dem Fenster sie konnte Ron doch nicht sagen das Malfoy sie geküsst hatte und es ihr gefallen hatte. HALT STOPP! Das hab ich jetzt nicht gedacht oder ES HAT MIR GEFALLEN? Fragte sie sich und eine kleine böse Stimme antwortete in ihrem Kopf mit JA.

Trotzdem versuchte sie sich NEIN einzureden.

Nach einer Weile betrat Ron wieder das Abteil. „ Wo warst du?" fragte Harry. „ Bei Lavander und denen" meinte er und ließ sich neben Hermine nieder. Sehr nahe bei ihr, Hermine konnte ihn spüren und auch seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr. „ Es tut mir Leid" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Hermine nickte nur.

Draco betrat verwirt sein Abteil. Das er Granger küssen würde das hatte er sich definitiv nicht gedacht, nein hätte es ihm jemand gesagt heute in der Früh hätte er denjenigen verhext aber jetzt hatte er es getan, aber Warum fragte er sich immer wieder. Er erinnerte sich wieder an den Augenblick als er vor ihr stand und ihren Duft einatmete sie roch nach Erdbeere und Orange. Warum habe ich sie geküsst? Er verstand es einfach nicht, er sollte doch einfach nur seinen Auftrag aus führen. Er hatte keine Wahl er konnte sich nicht gegen seinen Vater stellen und sagen das er kein Todesesser werden wollte obwohl das doch die Wahrheit war er wollte keinem alten Spinner dienen. Nein das wollt er defenetiev nicht aber hatte er eine Wahl es war schon seit seiner Geburt vor gestimmt.

Aber warum sollte er sie nicht ein bisschen qaulen bevor er es tat. Er hatte Zeit. Er lächelte Kalt und hinterhältig

Hermine verließ hinter Harry den Zug. Auf den Bahnhof begrüßten sie Hagrid und stiegen in einen der Kutschen

Hermine nahm hungrig neben Ron am Gryffindor Tisch platz. Sie ignorierte die Blicke die ihr ein gut aussehender blonder Slytherin zu warf, (wer das wohl ist gg)

Nach dem Dumbledore seine Rede gehalten hatte und alle aufgegessen hatten ging Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny zum Gemeinschaftsraum wo sich Hermine von den dreien verabschiedete und schlafen ging.

Krumbein schnurrte und weckte Hermine damit auf. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr 6:10 sie hatte noch 2 Stunden zwei bis zum Frühstück. Hermine stand gähnend auf und zog sich die Schuluniform an eine weiße Bluse und einen blauen karierten Rock.

Damit betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der aber leer war.

So machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, wo sie sich im hinteren Teil nieder ließ. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und zog das mitgebrachte Buch heraus.

Hier konnte sie sich besser konzentrieren,

Doch da tauchte er auf. „ Na Granger, hast du deinen kleinen Freunden nichts davon erzählt?" Hermine seufzte und legte das Buch auf den Tisch. Sie stand auf und drehte sich zu ihm. Natürlich wusste sie dass er von dem gestrigen Kuss sprach. Oh mein Gott sieht der gut aus, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf als sie ihn sah.

Das weiße Hemd zeichnete deutlich die Brustmuskeln darunter ab. Sein blondes Haar war lang und ein paar Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht.

„ Das war doch nichts Wichtiges oder?" fragte Hermine und versuchte ihre Nervosität zu unterdrücken. „ Granger du enttäuscht mich" meinte er und kam langsam, um den Tisch, auf sie zu. „ Nicht noch mal" meinte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche, die auf dem Tisch lag, aber Draco entwaffnete sie locker und ging weiter auf sie zu. Hermine wich zurück bis sie an der Wand anstieß.

Das wäre die Gelegenheit, dachte Draco und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihren Körper. Er versuchte es ein, zwei, dreimal aber nie konnte er die zwei so unverzeihlichen Wörter aussprechen. Er konnte es nicht er war zu schwach, aber genau das durfte ein Malfoy nicht sein. Er musterte sie, sie war wunderschön, obwohl ihre braunen Augen ihn voller Angst Anblickten. Verdammt sie war viel zu schön um zu Sterben. Aber dann Erinnerte er sich er hatte zeit, gut qäulle ich sie eben noch etwas.

Hermine sah mit geweiterten Augen wie er mit seinem Zauberstab in seiner Hand immer näher auf sie zukam. Sie sah wie er stehen blieb und sie musterte. Hermines Hände waren schweißnass und sie drückte sich noch näher an die Wand als würde sie hoffen das diese verschwinden würde, aber das tat die nicht.

Sie sah wie er seinen eigenen Zauberstab wegsteckte und noch näher an sie heran trat. Sie spürte wie er seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte legte und sie langsam zu sich heran zog. „ Ich schreie lass mich sofort wieder los" ,meinte Hermine als sie endlich ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, aber es schüchterte ihn nicht wirklich ein. Sie sah wie er zu grinsen anfing, Hermine holte Tief Luft um ihre Drohung war zumachen, aber bevor noch ein Wort über ihre Lippen wandern konnte spürte sie etwas anderes auf ihrer Lippe. Draco Malfoys Zunge strich sanft über ihre Lippe. Sie spürte wie er sie mit seinen Händen näher an sich heran zog und seine Zunge zurück zog um ihr gleich darauf sachte ins Ohr zu beißen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr zurück halten und stöhnte leise auf. Draco lächelte als er das hörte und schob sie sanft gegen die Wand und fuhr ihr langsam mit seiner Hand durch ihr wunderschönes braunes Haar.

Er spielte sanft mit ihrer Zunge und bevor sie wirklich merkte was sie tat erwiderte sie den Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und zerwuschelte sein blondes Haar.

Draco löste sich von dem Kuss und verließ, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, die Bibliothek.

Hermine fuhr an der Wand herunter und setzte sich hin, sie zog ihre Knie an ihren Körper und umfasste sie mit den Händen, es war schon wieder passiert. Sie hasste sich im Moment selbst dafür das sie den Kuss erwidert hatte und es ihr gefallen hatte.

Hermine stand langsam auf und ging in die große Halle, dort setzte sie sich auf ihren Stammplatz und zog ihr Buch heraus. Sie bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus das Draco Malfoy die Halle betrat und ihr einen Blick zu warf.

Hermine drehte sich weg und zog eine der Stundepläne die am Tisch lange zu sich. Heute hatte sie Verwandlung, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Arithmantik. 2 Fächer mit Malfoy na toll seufzte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung.

Sie konnte 15 Punkte für Gryffindor gewinnen, freute sich aber nicht so wirklich.

Mit Harry und Ron machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, die Slytherin, mit unter Malfoy, warteten schon auf sie. Draco blickte Hermine herausfordernd an und fuhr mit seinem Finger über seine Oberlippe.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, das hatte sie nun davon, Malfoy macht sich über dich lustig, na toll.

Hermine ignorierte Malfoy und beobachtete Hagrid da bei seinen letzten knallrümpfigen Kröter zu füttern. Harry sah die Blicke die Malfoy Hermine zu warf und blickte sie fragend an. Nach der Stunde machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zur großen Halle, dort aß sie schnell was und als sich Harry und Ron zu ihr setzten sprang sie auf und verließ die große Halle. Sie war feige sie wollte nicht mit den beiden reden. Nicht gefragt werden warum Malfoy ihr solche „heißen" Blicke zu warf.

Sie wusste nicht ob sie noch mal lügen konnte. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte ihre Rücken an eine der Bäume und blickte nach denkend auf den See.

Sie bemerkte nicht die Person die in ihrer Nähe stand und sie beobachtete und sich fragte warum er so schwach war.

So also wie findet ihr es??

Gut schlecht freu mich über jede Meinung einfach auf den linken Knopf drücken und 2-3 Sätze schreiben ( mehr natürlich ist auch immer gern gesehen )


	3. wie Feuer und Wasser

Kapitel 3 Wie Wasser und Feuer 

Sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, das sie die Zeit und erst durch das Läuten der nächsten Stunde schreckte sie auf. Sie nahm ihre Sachen und ging damit zum Westturm wo Prof. Sinistra Arithmantik gab. Sie öffnete die Tür und alle Blicke ruhten auf ihr. Sie entschuldigte sich schnell bei Prof. Sinistra und wollte sich auf ihren Platz setzten doch dort wo vorher neben ihr immer Dean Thomas gesessen war saß nun Draco Malfoy. Sie stutzte kurz ließ sich dann aber neben ihm nieder diesen Triumph, sie von ihrem Platz zu vertreiben würde sie ihm nicht gewähren.

Hermine packte ihre Feder und ihr Pergament heraus dann überschlug sie ihre Beine und blickte ihn an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und wieder fühlte sie dieses Gefühl da in ihrem Bauch das sie nicht kannte.

Sie wandte sich ab und hörte Prof. Sinistra zu.

Nach der Stunde trat Prof. Sinistra zu ihnen und sprach beide an: „ Malfoy, Granger mitkommen, zum Direktor" Hermine nickte nur und folgte mit Malfoy Prof. Sinistra. „ Hast du was ausgefressen?" fragte Hermine Malfoy .Der grinste sie mit seinem Arroganten, aber doch irgendwie süßen Lächeln an. „ Nein bis jetzt noch nicht du aber stimmts?" „ Ja klar ich hab Harry und Ron in Mäuse verwandelt" meinte Hermine sarkastisch. „ Oh und ich dachte das wäre Pansy gewesen" sponn Malfoy ihre Geschichte weiter. „ Ts, danke schön das du mich mit der hirnlosen, blonden Ober Slytherin Tussi vergleichst." Sagte sie und tat beleidigt. „ Hmm Pansy hätte den Zauberspruch wahrscheinlich nicht zusammengebracht und den beiden nur Mäuseohren oder Barthaare gewachsen" Hermine musste grinsen als sie das Bild vor sich sah.

„ Ich wusste gar nicht dass du sarkastisch sein kannst" meinte er nach einer Weile anerkennend. Hermine aber murmelte nur „ du kennst mich eben nicht" „ Vielleicht sollte ich dich kenne lernen" meinte Draco und grinste sie an. Das Lächeln ließ die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch wieder schwirren. „ Versuchs doch" meinte Hermine.

Ah hier sind sie ja endlich, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy bitte setzen sie sich," meinte Prof. Dumbledore. Hermine und Draco setzten sich ihm Gegenüber auf die Plätze auf die er deutete. Er sah etwas besorgt aus fand Hermine und machte sich Sorgen um ihren Schulleiter.

Dumbledore, der im Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtischsaß schaute beiden musternd in die Augen, dann seufzte er kurz auf und holte eine Kette aus einer Schublade. Er legte die Kette auf den Schreibtisch und besah sie einige Augenblicke bevor er sich den beiden zuwandte.

„Wisst ihr was das ist?" fragte er. Hermine besah sich die Kette genauer, ein brauner Kristall glitzerte als Anhänger. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann wie Dumbledore zu Draco der sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorn gelehnt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wurde blass. „ Das...Das kann doch nicht sein oder? Ist das wirklich ein Teil des Juwels der 4 Seelen?" er blickte ehrfürchtig zu Dumbledore. Der nickte kurz. „Was ist das Juwel Der 4 Seelen?" fragte Hermine die noch nie von so etwas gehört hatte.

„In jedem Teil befindet sich eine Seele, es gibt genau 4 Teile, ich besitze eines genau so wie..." „wie Voldemort," wurde Dumbledore von Draco unterbrochen. „Genau" nahm Dumbledore seine Rede wieder auf. „ Die anderen zwei Teile sind noch nicht gefunden geworden. Aber sie lassen sich nur von wenigen Menschen finden. Diese Kristalle besitzen sehr viel Macht. In einer alten Prophezeiung heißt es:

Ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin,

ein Schlammblut und ein Reinblut,

verhasst vom ersten Tag an,

müssen zusammenarbeiten um die größte Macht zu wecken die die Welt je gesehen hat.

Sie müssen die so unterschiedlicher nicht sein können letzten 2 Teile des Juwels finden.

_Wasser und Feuer_

Um ihn stürzen zu können und die Welt retten zu können müssen sie zusammenarbeiten"

Nach dem Dumbledore geendet hatte lag eine bedrückte Stille über den dreien, die von Hermine zögerlich gebrochen wurde: „ Und sie glauben wir zwei, sind damit gemeint?"

Dumbledore lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und nickte: „ Glauben sie es gibt zwei so unterschiedliche Menschen wie Sie, es können nur Sie sein. Natürlich steht es euch frei, euch zu entscheiden, wenn ihr euch dafür entscheidet die zwei Kristalle zu suchen, dann müsst ihr zusammenarbeiten, euch vertrauen und ihr müsst ZUSAMMEN die beiden Kristalle finden."

„Wie sollen wir die beiden Kristalle finden?" fragte Draco. „Die Kristalle werden euch zu sich führen, wenn sie es für die Richtige Zeit halten," antwortete Dumbledore.

„Das heißt, wir könnten rein theoretisch Jahre danach suchen" „Theoretisch ja, aber die Kristalle wissen das DER Kampf bald beginnt, ihr werdet sie finden. Wie gesagt, es steht euch frei, wie ihr euch entscheidet, morgen um die gleiche Zeit werde ich euch rufen lassen und euch fragen wie ihr euch entschieden habt. Bevor ihr nun geht muss ich euch bitten darüber mit keinem zu reden." Meinte er und entließ die beiden.

Hermine stand langsam auf und verließ vor Draco den Raum, sie trennten sich wortlos und Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek um noch etwas über die Kristalle zu erfahren.

--

Tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, hatte einfach keine Zeit, sorry.

Tess Granger: danke schön knuddel

WhiteRoseofDarkness: eigentlich sollte es Prolog heißen, verwächsle das immer

princess Brady: Knuddeln und mitfiesgrins

anyjule: sorry das du so lange warten musstet


End file.
